


Yes, I do

by Everydayishark



Series: Monsta X bingo [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic smut, First Time, I Don't Know Anymore, I'm Sorry, M/M, Marriage, Mildly Explicit, Monsta X Bingo, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everydayishark/pseuds/Everydayishark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyungwon wants to wait until marriage.<br/>It will certainly be a day to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes, I do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyungwons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyungwons/gifts).



The whole celibacy thing hadn’t been Hoseok’s idea, but Hyungwon had insisted on waiting until marriage. Hoseok lost his virginity years ago (in all shapes and forms, blame it on a few experimental years in college), with no regrets, but Hoseok would be Hyungwon’s first.

If Hoseok hadn’t been so absolutely sure that Hyungwon was the one, he probably wouldn’t have waited around for so long. But he is, absolutely and entirely sure, so for five excruciatingly long years Hoseok respects Hyungwon’s wishes.

\--

The day of their wedding arrives faster than he had realized. They decide to have a small wedding, with just a few close friends and family members. As Hyungwon walks down the aisle, Hoseok’s breath hitches in his throat and he is pretty sure his heart stops beating for a moment. Even after all this time, he can’t believe this handsome, tall man is soon to be his husband, his partner in life.

Hyungwon looks like royalty in his tailored black tuxedo, a prince fitted with a coral blue tie (Hyungwon insisted they wear matching ties) and a corsage of white roses pinned on his chest.

_Only hours later shaking fingers would slip off the coral blue tie, unbutton the shirt, slide off the pants. The roses abandoned along with the jacket, thrown on the bedroom floor as Hoseok carries Hyungwon to the bed, wearing nothing but a half unbuttoned shirt and his boxer shorts. Thumbs hook underneath the elastic waistband, pulling it down agonizingly slow._

Hoseok has spent the entire week memorizing his vows, until he can say the words by heart.

 “Chae Hyungwon... When we first met in the library, I thought you were kind of a dick. You stole the book I was looking for, right in front of my nose, and I was so sure I was going to hate you. You stole my heart a few weeks later, singing by yourself in the auditorium. I thought I heard an angel.” (if they weren’t in a church filled with people, Hyungwon would have surely punched him in the shoulder for being cheesy by now)

“Your voice was music to my ears, I was so enthralled.”

_Hoseok slowly runs his tongue down the length of Hyungwon’s dick, making sure to keep eye contact as he comes back up to suck on the tip, releasing it from his mouth with a loud, wet ‘pop’. “F-Fuck.” Hyungwon whispers, his voice low and hoarse (talk about sounds that are music to his ears). Hoseok moves up on Hyungwon’s body, leaving a trail of wet, sloppy kisses, teasingly nipping at his skin along the way. Hyungwon rolls his head back, producing a soft moan as Hoseok runs his tongue over Hyungwon’s nipples, gently, deliberately._

“And I still am. You’re my everything. I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you. You’re the light of my life. You stood by me when I fell down and you helped me get up. We’ve been through so much together, and I can’t imagine spending my life with anyone else but you.”

_Their kisses are feverish, hungry, all tongue and teeth and no reservation. Hyungwon rakes his tall fingers through Hoseok’s hair, tugging at the blonde’s locks to pull his head back. His other hand runs down his naked body, mapping out every nook and cranny with his fingertips until he reaches Hoseok’s boxer shorts. “Take it off.” He gasps, mid-kiss, palming Hoseok’s dick through the thin fabric._

Hyungwon blushes and looks down at the little note in his hands. It’s not like he doesn’t know his speech by heart, but he knew that he’d inevitably get embarrassed by Hoseok’s vows and he’s not sure if he’ll get through his own vows before mentally combusting.

“S-Shin Hoseok..” Hyungwon looks up to find Hoseok smiling and his nerves fall away. He stuffs the note back in his pocket. “Being with you has been the greatest adventure of my life. You’ve shown me there is so much more to the world than my own little bubble. I love that you always put your heart and soul into everything you do, I love your passion and your determination. To be fair, I also thought you were kind of a dick at first. Who eats noodles in the library anyway? I could hear your slurping from the other side of the building.”

Hyungwon hears their friends snicker behind him. They’ve all heard this story so many times (but it never stops being hilarious). Hoseok makes a face.

_Hoseok makes a face as Hyungwon firmly grabs his cock and starts pumping, slowly at first. Hyungwon smirks, relishing the little sounds coming from Hoseok as he picks up speed. He alternates between fast, short pumps and long, steady strokes. Hoseok makes a whining noise when he slows down. “Patience, baby.”_

_Hyungwon gets up from the bed and grabs something from his bag. Hyungwon comes well-prepared, with a family pack of condoms (Hyungwon huffs as Hoseok starts laughing. ‘what? They are cheaper when you buy them in bulk!’) and a variety of lubes that could probably fill up at least half a bath tub (Hoseok wisely keeps his mouth shut, not wanting to be punched in the dick for making fun of Hyungwon’s purchases)._

_Hyungwon climbs on Hoseok’s lap and leans in close._

_“I want you to ride me.”_

Hyungwon clears his throat. “Anyway, turns out you were pretty nice. I hope we can keep chasing our dreams together. And maybe make some dreams of our own. I could think of a few things.”

_“A-Are you sure?” Hoseok asks. It’s not like it hadn’t crossed his mind (It had. Many times.) but First Times are usually a bit more.. vanilla. But his husband just ran straight past vanilla and went right into kinky, and who was he to say no?_

_“Do I look like I’m kidding?” Hyungwon asks with a grin as he pushes Hoseok back on the bed. He settles himself between his legs, bending over to teasingly kiss the tip of his cock before gripping it with one hand. He simultaneously works him with his hand and mouth. Soon he feels Hoseok’s hand on the back of his head guiding him. Hyungwon circles his tongue around the head, sucking it deep into his mouth._

_Hoseok gasps. “A-Ah, I’m close.”_

The priest says a few words about life as a married couple, what it entails, how life is going to change. He then beckons forward the ring bearer.

_Hyungwon watches as Hoseok preps himself, pumping his own dick as Hoseok presses a lubed finger into himself. Just the sight alone would be enough to make him come, Hoseok’s pink lips slightly parted in a soft moan, fingers slowly working himself open. Hoseok adds a second finger, then a third. Hyungwon’s dick throbs painfully, waiting desperately for release._

_“Come on baby, ride me.”_

The rings are presented. Hoseok takes Hyungwon’s hands.

“Will you, Shin Hoseok, take Chae Hyungwon to be your lawfully wedded husband, to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health? Will you love and honor him all the days of your life?”

_“Ah, ah, **fuck** , Hoseok.” Hyungwon growls as Hoseok carefully positions himself on Hyungwon’s dick. He sits on top, facing Hyungwon. Hoseok starts moving, slowly at first, rolling his hips forward, enjoying the look on Hyungwon’s face as he picks up speed._

 “Yes, I do.” Hoseok says.

“Will you, Chae Hyungwon, take Shin Hoseok to be your lawfully wedded husband, to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health? Will you love and honor him all the days of your life?”

_Hyungwon throws his head back with a loud moan. “F-Fuck, I’m coming.” Encouraged by this, Hoseok kicks it up another notch, until Hyungwon bucks his hips. Hoseok rides out his orgasm._

_“AHHH, yes—“_

**Yes, I do.**

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY I CAN'T WRITE SMUT this took me like 5 days jesus and there's still barely any smut  
> I'm sorry Master T_T now I'm going to go back to writing fluff
> 
> Anyway I'm still dedicating this to the master of smut, you're an inspiration to all of us <3  
> And I'm sorry I can't live up to your example. I TRIED. T_T
> 
> I was (and am) going to write domestic showhyuk for the bingo but I don't think it'll be done in time.


End file.
